


The love of velociraptors

by orphan_account



Series: Raptor World [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Let's pretend he's come in contact with them, The raptors are really attached, They just love Owen okay, and protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and the raptors are almost inseparable. This is the story of their lives leading up to the movie. Starting from hatching the four babies that changed Owen's life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hatching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue001/gifts).



> From this prompt given to me by Blue001:  
> I guess I've wanted to see a story about the Raptor Squad being really possessive of Owen. Even when they were really young. Like, they were the cause of the board shorts on the date with Claire, maybe ripped up his pants instead of letting Barry raptor-sit them so he could go on the date. Being really demanding of cuddles and treats, and growling at anyone who even stood too close to their Alpha.

4 eggs sat before Owen, as he prepared for his babies to be born. Not his babies... more like genetically advanced raptors that would grow up with him. It was necessary for the dinosaurs to be imprinted on at birth to form a bond, so there he was waiting (not so) patiently for the moment that would change his entire life. He was confident in his ability to not tame, but become friends with the creatures. Velociraptors. Deadly predators of the Jurassic age that were excellent pack hunters. Much like wolf packs, they had a tier of power, ruled by the alpha. That was Owen's goal, or at least one of them. Unlike some of the others on his team, he knew that these were living creatures, not weapons. He took a deep breath and thought to himself, there's no going back now.

The first egg on the table slowly cracked open, revealing a tiny blue tinted dinosaur. Her siblings followed suit, slowly, but without regret. Owen had to gasp at the sight before him. Big reptilian eyes looked up at him, as if already awaiting command. He couldn't hold their attention for long though, as Blue (the first raptor) cautiously stepped out of her shell. Even right after hatching he could tell these animals were made for hunting. The facial structure hinted at developing teeth that could tear through the rough skin of the other dinosaurs that inhabited the island. 

Mere minutes after their births, and Owen had already named each velociraptor. Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo. Maybe his military days had given him more than just skill and experience. Delta had walked over to his hand and nudged it. A movement so typical to humans and domestic animals, but so foreign to dinosaurs of the past. Owen smiled as he thought about what was to come in the future.


	2. Nap time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and the pack bond unexpectedly.

Newborn velociraptors were a handful. That's the reason that Owen Grady was sleeping on the couch outside the room that held four baby raptors. When he felt a fairly heavy something on top of him, he kind of maybe freaked out just a tiny bit. (Okay maybe more than a tiny bit) He opened his eyes to see Blue curled up on top of him.  
"Hey! You're not supposed to be here  
... How'd you even get out in the first place?" Owen asked, trying to get Blue off of him without getting bitten by the creature. Blue didn't budge, and instead lifted her head momentarily to look at Owen before falling asleep. "Where are your sisters?" Owen was beginning to get more than a little worried that Blue had gotten out of the room but the others were nowhere in sight. "This is like babysitting toddlers." He mumbled before calling out to the others. Three small heads poked up from a coffee table near the raptor room, giving away the location of the 'missing' velociraptors. Owen whistled and waited for Charlie, Delta, and Echo to join him in the couch. "You might as well all get up here, since Blue is being lazy." He said as he made room for them. I guess that safety rules don't apply to you guys. He thought, as they all settled down for a nap after a long day of playing and eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of many! Writing in the car is always fun. This idea sort of came to me and I thought it just had to be done. Sorry if the short charters annoy you, I wanted this to be more like a huge collection of adorable short stories. I'm also writing a bunch of other fics in this series, Raptor World, that mostly relate to Owen and the squad because I love Chris Pratt to death.


End file.
